


The two of us set out to a new beginning

by TairaSansBara



Category: Live a Hero (Video Game), ライブ・ア・ヒーロー!|Live A Hero!|LAH, 東京放課後サモナーズ | Tokyo Afterschool Summoners | Housamo
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TairaSansBara/pseuds/TairaSansBara
Summary: This was an ask on my tumblr that was simple in what it was, so I went out on it. And since it seems good, I decide to post here for you all to read!
Relationships: Gunzo Tamamura/oc, Ryota Yakushimaru/Maria, Shiro Motori/Kengo Takabushi, Yasuyori/oc
Kudos: 11





	The two of us set out to a new beginning

“Okay! That is enough for the day Young ones!”

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Moritaka Inuzuka looked over to his two young students, lowing his wooden sword and placing it over his shoulders as he watched his two students pant for breath. The sight bring a smile to his face.

It was like watching himself when he was younger training.

Going over and patting the taller one’s back, Moritaka gave them a smile full of warmth.“You both did great, but there is still room for improvement in your form Toshu. Shoen, your stance is still off, but improving greatly.”

“Yes Grandmaster Inuzuka!”

Grandmaster. Something he never thought he be, a dream for a young pup. Moritaka will admit he never thought he make it to become a teacher himself, training his students in the sword as he was taught. Though much has changed over years since the days of the app. Since the..death of his spiritual father and brother(A pain that still hurt), he kept his vow to him, to follow his dream and never give up. And to his brother, to be a burning flame.

Running a hand through his hair(He wondered if he should cut, as it was longer now, falling down his broader back), Moritaka thought over the years that passed. How Ryota and Maria had the little bundle of joy, to Gunzo’s and Aki’s wedding, to even when his spiritual brother had his own little pup. Looking over, Shoen and Toshu, Moritaka would have never guess he have taken in kids of his own. Coming a upon Shoen was something he always hold dear to him. He could still see the young Tanuki drawing in the dirt, he’s lines a mess and uneven, but the smile on his face was bright and clear. Mori could even remember the shy look on young Shoen’s face as he came over and complemented his art, the hours they spend with the other, til he had to leave and ask to take Shoen to his parents. The look of sadness was all Mori need before he took Shoen in his arms and head home.

Toshu was a different story, having been sent by Toji, who had felt he had more to teach the young lion he had met on his travels. It was a bit of a slow start as Shoen was too shy and Toshu was not...the best at showing positive emotions(Something that reminded him of his late brother). But once Toshu had saw Shoen’s art, the two had hit it off, becoming close to the other it was hard to break them a part.

Looking across the room, Mori had to admit, he looked just like his father. Both of them. Thought he was a bit on the larger side, if cause of the sweets, but his apart from his eyes, he looked like Shino, only with his hair down. He found it hard to look in the mirror from time to time.

But looking at Shoen and Toshu, Mori felt light, as the warmth of seeing his children speak and smile, made him happier than ever.

“Father. Brother. I hope you both look out for them, til the day I must join you when I can’t.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“For the last time dad, your not dying!”

Maria struggle to hold back a giggled failed, as she watch her son give his father a deadpan look.

Since the years pass, Maria could still feel the warmth of love she had for Ryota,when he told her his feelings(With some help from his friend). And while nothing surprised her as much, she could still remember how excited she had been when it was comfrom she was with a child. Her’s and Ryota’s child. Her little Loren.

She remembers how worried and happy Ryota was when got the news, as he ran from one place to the other to get ready and prepare for being a dad. Something she had to calm him down many times for, as Ryota did the same for her when she had doutes of being a good mother or parent. When Loren was born it was the happiest day of her life(She could hear Ryota and Gabriel crying over the little bundle). They were shock to see wings pop out of his back, when he was 2, but Zanbaniyya and Gabriel had help with that, along with Sato, explaining it was excess energy from when Ryota was using his grail, mix in with a touch of hers.

As the years went, Loren had shown to have taken after the both of them in personality, taking more after his father in looks(Something Ryota likes to gloat about with pride), Loren took to wanting to help people, wanting to become a nurse. She was still sure Ryota cried over that in joy as he watched his little dumpling grow to be a sweet young man, if a bit clumsy from time to time. But it was a part of Loren’s charm, and they wouldn’t change him for anything.

Loren gave his dad a sign.”Maybe it be best not to over snack during work hours.”

Ryota gave a groan. He had grown larger in the passing years, his face sporting a bit red fuzz, as he lean back his chair, tie in hand. Since Lord Arsalan had retrei years ago, Ryota took up being the new principal of Aoyama, with Maria helping him thought it, and making sure Ryota didn’t make it so the school have a unlimited amount of sweets all the time. Yes sweets were good, but you can’t always eat sweets. Ryota was still trying to get it so that bring in tons of food was allow. Ryota did take the job with the utmost seriousness, wanting to be the best principal he could be, and he was doing a very good if he said so himself.

Giving his son a smile, Ryota let out a weak chuckle. “Then how would I see my little dumpling outside of school?”

Loren looked away with a blush at his baby nickname. “At home, like always, dad.”

Maria looked over to the window, letting a smile grace her face. While the road was hard, the light at the end was one that would stay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay now keep your arm up, yeah like that!”

Aki had a smile on her face, as she watch her husband fix their son’s form a bit. It still amazed her that she had a son, a red haired boy, who they named Akashi.

While Kengo had been a bit opposed at first, even he had to admit that Aki was not the little girl she was before. She had fallen in love with Gunzo, who was sweetest guy ever, and while he didn’t like it much, Kengo had concluded that she was old enough to make her own life, and that Gunzo was strong enough to protect her if anything happens(She could see Gunzo’s scared face after Kengo’s test.). When Aki told them she was with a kid, both of the two men, had fainted, before getting so happy it took a bit to calm them down.

Kengo had been so happy, wanting to teach her little one all he knew of fighting. Gunzo, was just so overjoyed that he hadn’t put her down for a day.

Holding the camera, Aki looked at the father and son, Akashi having a love for sports like his dad, only his interest went to baseball instead of rugby. Not that that stop Gunzo from helping his son with his favorite sport, in fact the Rugby player took it as one more thing to bond over! Gunzo wanted his son to have with what he liked.

Giving a smile at the pair, Aki lined the camera up.”Okay Akashi. Smile wide, for your fans!”

Akashi looked over to where his mother was, a smile on his face, the forze when he saw the camera, body tensing before Akashi started shaking in place before fainting to ground, being caught his father. Aki lower the camera. It seems she’ll have to try again another time, as Akashi stage fright got to him. Well sort of stage fright, as Akashi could handle when people were looking, but not a lot of people and cameras, fainting when he sees then pointed at him.

Aki had been trying to help with Akashi’s fear, but it seems like it might take a while. But still, even if he does freeze up, they’ll be there to support him when ever he needs it, their little Tatsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yasuyori does not always considers himself the smartest person. Some things get lost on him, and other times things are way to complicated and changing so much, too fast that he can’t keep up.

Like right now as his son was talking to to him about a invention he made based on something he read in a comic.

“So you see the wings are designed this way so the air does not drag so much on it...”

Yeah, he was more than a bit lost. Rubbing his head, he looked over to his wife, Miki for help. The light green furred canine giving him a smile and a laugh at his predicament, before coming over and asking their son Mokdai to tell about what he made. Yasuyori gave her the biggest smile and look of thanks he had, getting a peck on the nose, causing his tail to wag.

Yasuyori had met Miki when he was serving in the army, having decide that that was what he wanted to do in his life, a calling if you will. There he met a nervous, but fiery transient, who was apart of his squadron. He could remember how he felt when he saw her. His heart beating faster than he ever felt from it, how he wanted to know her and how she spoke with passion about things she liked or about how nevers she was cause the size difference between them at first. 

It was love for him.

Which kinda ended up awkward when he asked her to marry him, out of the blue. Miki had stated that they only known each other for a few weeks and that while she did want to get to know him, she was not ready for marriage. So they took their time, started as friends, that grew to comrades, to boyfriend and girlfriend, and then finally husband and wife. He had been so nervous and happy that day, his brother in all but blood, Moritaka had to sit him down go through a few breathing exercise.

Yasuyori could also recall feeling sad that day to. The loss of his father in a but blood and other brother, had lift a deep hold that was hard to fill. He still wonder why it had to be them that were gone, why them.

But Moritaka had help him through that, the time they went to their family’s graves and let it all out, had help him.

It was 3 months later, and Yasuyori was holding his son in his arms.

Mokdai was the best thing to happen in his life, apart from Miki, watching him grow up and playing with him. Thought it was clear Mokdai took after his mother in brains, as he was a very smart boy, if slightly all over the place. He also had a thing for sweets and cakes, which Yasuyori would like to say Ashigara indulged his son in, not that it was bad, as to Yasuyori, it meant that Mokdai was thicker than others and with some training every once in a while, had brawn to match his smarts, even if Mokdai was not for fighting others that much, preferring to watch, rather than fight.

_“He can still pack a punch.”_ Yasuyori thought with pride. Watching his son and wife talk now about the latest superhero comic he got. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“All right! Good luck now and have a nice day!”

The sounds of children laughing and cheering brought a smile to Daisuke-otherwise known as Taurus mask, face as he watch them leave after asking for his autograph.

Much had change in the years that past. Daisuke had achieve his dream of becoming a wrestler that inspires people, just like he had been inspired. Now thought, as he got older, he had retired from the spotlight that once shown down on him.

Walking to a drink bar, he place his order and waited for his drink. Thinking about the past, always tended to put him in a mix mood. It’s not like everything thing was bad! It was just that some of the losses still affect him every once in a while. Most of the time thinking about Macan.

He missed the big guy, as much Nomad, part of him still somewhat expecting to see his large grin and boisterous laugh, everytime he goes to viste the old berserker guild house(Still a school for people to come and learn, if they can handle being thaugh by Snow on occasion).

But he knew one shouldn’t moan the lost forever, as those who pass still lived on in their hearts and memories.

“Here's your drink Mr.Taurus mask!”

Blinking back into focus, Daisuke looked at person behind the counter holding out his drink. Giving them a smile,a bit red from blanking out, Daisuke gave them his thanks as he took the drink and went to grab a seat, eyes looking over to a tv to see the news about an up and coming wrestler. Looking at the screen showed him to be a well built man wearing a white bear-like mask, with red accents.

Looking at him, Daisuke felt like he seen the man before. But where?

**“So Mr. up and coming can you tells us why you decide to be wrestler?”**

**“Yes! I hope be as grand as my idol! Taurus mask! The one who inspired me and one I hope to make proud someday!”**

Eyes widening, Daisuke relealized where he seen him before! After all how could he forget about seeing a little boy, no older than he was at that age, watching and coming to his matches, cheering him on louder than all the other fans. He remembers meeting the kid, and how he watch as the tyke ran and spoke about him(Introducing himself as Kensuke Kitakami), and how he admired him, asking if one day he could be as grand as him.

_“Of course you can! All it takes a bit work, hope and never giving up on your dreams!”_

Those were the words he told him. The tykes eyes sparkling up at him was something he never forget.

“ **So do we get a name Mr...”**

**“Polaris Mask! Polaris mask the great!”**

Daisuke smile at the screen, watching as the reporter talked about the now named Polaris mask. Polaris mask huh? A name the that meant bear, like the star, that shine in the sky.

“Good luck to you Polaris, I hope you reach your dream.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kengo! What have I told you about being careful with the students!”

“Oh relax, the little punk was asking for it!”

Shiro had to fight back a sigh. Honestly it’s like when they were younger and Kengo kept breaking things! Even if he was older now, he still let things go out of control.

Looking Kengo in the eyes(Having grown to taller, now he could look Kengo in the eyes instead of looking up a bit) Shiro gave him his most deadpan look. “That’s not the point. As a teacher you should set an example! Not be starting fights with a student!”

Kengo gave Shiro an eye roll. Even after all this time the guy was still a stick in the mud. Okay maybe not a totally stick in the mud, but he still need to chil over things. “Yeah, Yeah.” Waving off his partners worries.

To Kengo, he never really thought he be a teacher. Heck he spent most of his youth running away from teachers. He always known Shiro would be one, its something he talked about when they were kids and discussing what they wanted to be when they grew up.

He had put it off, not wanting to think about.

Maybe it was cause he felt he owned it to his pwn teachers, or cause he didn’t want his boyfriend of over 5 years, to go into this alone. Or maybe it was cause of the fact he wanted to teach this brats what he knew, so they don’t make as many mistakes that he did.

While Shiro was taught the students math and the other brainy stuff, Kengo found that he was better with students that had emotional problems. Those that had trouble showing how they felt, was something he was good at helping them though, being there when they needed to get something off their chest, or just being there to help them let out there aggression. Sato had said he was finally coming in touch with his emotions.

He..may have been right. 

Well that and being a semi-PE teacher on the side was fun. 

Tuning back in, Kengo saw that Shiro was till on a torrent, so being the good boyfriend, and hopeful soon, good to be husband, Kengo walked over Shiro, and pull him up in his arms, close to his chest. Shiro froze in his rant, looking at Kengo in question, before finding his lips taken by Kengo’s own, feeling hot, electric spark, that he always felt when Kengo pulled him into a kiss.

Arms wrapping around the wider and bigger guy, Shiro let Kengo lead the kiss, feeling hands moved down his side and down to his back, as one hand grab at his butt cheek. His own hands moving over Kengos hairy back, feeling the hair over his limbs. Pulling away after a moment to stare at the wider grin on Kengo’s face.

“Maybe, I’ll let it slide. Just this once.” Shiro said giving Kengo a flush look, with resolved.

Kengo just chuckled as he set Shiro down.”Yeah, whatever you say Mr.Principal. I still own this ass when we get home later.”

Shiro whacked him on the head, only giving a sigh at how Kengo is always doing something bold in the open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay I think that’s all for the day.”

Seating in his chair, Sato waved for his students to leave. Giving them a bright smile on his bearded face. Things really have changed since the days when they were young. 

_~Do you remember?~_

He remembers the times when they had not a worry. When things hadn’t become hectic, when they didn’t have the fate of the word on their shoulders. But with all things, everything must grow and so did he. Becoming a ruler of worlds? Not something he thought he become, even if it was said many times.

Sato had had a lot to do, after what was dub the _“Final battle”_. Managing the worlds, helping those who need it, and helping people make amends with each other in their homeworlds. He hadn’t had as long to grieve as much as the others. At least til Ryota and the other sat him down and let cry it out, all of his pain, sadness, anger . The feelings of loss for his father and friends.

Sato had decide to be a teacher at first. Someone who could help teach the young. It wasn’t til an outing with Gyumao, that Sato decide to have another dream. 

_~It all became clear~_

_~The sky we saw that day, the crimson sky~_

He open his own foundation, one that would help to protect the people and the world's. Granted he had to admit it had seemed silly at first. A place where all people who wanted to help others, can come and fight the injustices of the world. But now....it wasn’t just a dream anymore.

_~The two of us can’t go back to the way we were~_

_~In this room where sound, color and warmth~_

_~Are all halved~_

Sometimes he thought about if he could change the outcome, even just a bit. To see if he could bring them back, bring him back. 

But he knows it’s something, even with all his power, he can’t do. After all he promised father he wouldn’t.

_~Now these feelings are overwhelmingly painful~_

It still hurt. Everytime he thought back it still hurt. But he knows father wouldn’t want him to be sad. He would want him to live and go at life with everything he had. And that's what he did, to the fullest!

Gathering his bag and things, Sato looked out the window of his building, gazing at the city that laid out before him, seeing how much bigger things have gotten. The newer buildings to the newer events and homes. Even his friends have grown, all of them having started family's or achieved their dreams. He has met them, their kids, and Sato only could wish the best for them, as he hope they make the best life they can.

A bright light shine behind him, being reflected in the glass.

“Greetings master!” a slight deep voice said.

Turning around Sato looked at the form of his little friend. Well, not little anymore. Salomon had grown over the years, being taller and bigger in a sense, his grey fur having darken, and his butler outfit having change to a more formal attire. Too Sato that meant he now wore pants.

Looking to meets Sal’s eyes, Sato found them to be watering a bit as he looked at him, raising a brow in confusion. “Is something wrong, old friend?”

Blinking Sal rub his eyes, shaking his head. “No not at all. It’s just that...you look very much like him at times, it’s hard to remember..”

Sato knew what he meant. He had grow his hair out a little, having it in a ponytail. His face was beared and his shirt was unbuttoned a bit at the top. Sometimes even he caught himself looking the mirror and seeing the resemblance.

He waved off Sal’s end. “It’s alright, so what did you what to talk about?”

“Master a new Transient has showed up in the sky."

Oh well then. Giving a grin Sato reach for his coat, and move to walk out the door. Looking back at Salomon, to signal for him to come too.”Well if thats the case we better not keep them waiting.”

_~I won't forget~_

_~The sky we saw that day, the crimson sky~_

Walking down the road, and coming to the park, Sato let his mind wander back to when this all started. The time he was summon in this very park. That was beginning of the story, the first of the many things that were to come. 

_~Will you remember someday?~_

He sometimes wonder if he will forget as he gets older. Maybe he will, maybe he won’t. All Sato knew was that now he will always have the memories of his time and all the others. 

Coming up to the stop where Sal pointed him too, Sato saw that in the center was a young human looking transient, with cat ears and a cat tail, flicking back and forth. Coming up to him, Sato was met with wide eyes that look at in caution and wonder. 

_~So it’s goodbye for us~_

Sato grinned walk over to this young transient, giving him a kind smile, the same as Mononobe did for him. His mind going back to the words that were said to him, repeating the same words that gave him is beginning. "Welcome young man. My name's Sato Miyazaki but you can call me Mr.Miyazaki. May I ask what’s your name?"

The young looked up at him, body relaxing as he let a small smile grace his face. “Huckle. My name is Huckle, Mr.Miyazaki.”

_~The two of us set out~_

Sato gave him closed eyed smile.

_“Welcome to Tokyo Huckle. I think your going to like it here.”_


End file.
